


Metroid:       Seclusion

by BlasphemyIsMe



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemyIsMe/pseuds/BlasphemyIsMe
Summary: 12 years after the events of Metroid: Fusion, Samus Aran and the large following she's amassed since then have come to a head with the corrupt Galactic Federation to try and make peace. When that backfires, it seems that Samus lands herself on a distant planet to discover all that she can on the Federation to try and bring them down.This is written as a screenplay in the form of a mini series. The start of a series that should be updated regularly.





	Metroid:       Seclusion

Prologue 

Open to cinematic of Fusion’s basic story. Something reminiscent of Other M’s intro and flashback to Super. However in this flashback, we see all that leads up to her losing her normal power suit. We see the X invading her and her going into surgery. Afterwards we find that she is in her fusion suit and it seems almost integrated with her skin. We see her discovering the SA-X and running from it while it shoots a her with its Ice-Plasma Beam. Then we see her fighting several bosses, including Serris, Nightmare, Neo Ridley, and Yakuza using different beams and suits. We see Samus discovering the Restricted Laboratory and the cloning of the Metroids. We show the SA-X destroying the Metroids and the Restricted area being destroyed. After this we continue showing progression until we see her shooting at the SA-X with a diffusion missile and charged plasma beam,then to her regaining the ice beam and her shooting the Omega Metroid and blasting off in her ship. 

Begin a remix of Samus’ Theme that will be playing in the background as several schematics of Samus’ suit are shown on screen. At the bottom left we see the Federation logo and we com to realize that while they put Samus under the knife they also managed to take the basics of her suit and make them work individually. The suit designs are extremely uniform and lifeless. Whereas Samus’ suit has color and life and a personality unto itself, the Federation has stripped it completely of all that and now has turned it into a cold lifeless husk.

Cut to a protest of the Federation with posters and signs that show no support of bio weapons. 

Unknown female voice: 

“As the protests turn violent we can see that the group calling themselves “Aranians” are not participating in the now violent riot taking place. It may be a little difficult to tell, but- There! You see those Spotty orange scarves? Yeah, that’s them.Things are heating up but it’s nothing to the riot thats happened on Delta-87 last solstace, Kurim.”

As we see Federation soldiers interrupt the riot we hear plasma rifles that look and eerily sound similar to Samus’, charging before we cut to black, still hearing the guns fire and the screams of the public.

Cut to a news segment of what seems to be several alien members of different planets all on a council that all vote yes on something. Freeze frame to several other council members voting yes and only a few voting no. 

Unknown Male voice (during the council meeting): “More and more colonies and planets are disbanding form the Federation after the discovery of the cloning of Metroids on the space lab were found to be true. Still no word from the former bounty hunter on these issue. The new president still has given no word on why the Aranian group is still on the terrorist list or why Samus Aran herself is being persecuted if she was correct.” 

 

Different unknown Man sarcastically says (while more and more contention is shown): “A written statement from the bounty hunter states that she never wanted this to happen. That she only did what she thought was right. Well, I think it's a load of bullshit, don't you? All of a sudden she has the gall to even try to…”

Another Newscaster: “Is Samus Aran a bio weapon herself? An underground reporter says that she has a lead that proves that Samus Aran herself is indeed a product of genetic mutation herself. If that should be true, who is she to speak on that issue? She says she represents the ancient Chozo race but if they practiced genetic mutation, and gave us the Metroids because of it I might add, why should she be any different than the Federation? Hypocrisy runs rampant ladies and gentlemen. It runs rampant”

Cut to title card: METROID: SECLUSION. 

 

Fade to Samus’ helmet reflecting her eyes as she stares into it. The suit she is wearing busted and scratched. Seamus’ eyes are intense and unblinking. It's almost as if we are seeing two different people having a silent argument with each other.

“Miss Aran?” Says a secretary at the door. “You're up.” 

Samus looks up and puts her helmet on before walking outside through several rooms into a crowd of thousands. They all are cheering but upon seeing her they begin to scream and cheer even harder. Samus has a translator come to her and she seems to already know what to say, word for word. 

“Silence please.”

The area falls quiet. 

“As many of you know, we have been somewhat at war with the evils in the federation.” Says a soft voice, juxtaposing the impressive military display of Chozo and Federation technology mixed together acting as Samus’ armed guard. 

“This was not the intended goal. All we wanted was justice for the evils that put the galaxy in danger and we were persecuted for it. We were deemed terrorists for simply wanting those in charge to be held accountable for their foolishness. However…I have been turned into the mascot for both sides of this conflict. I renounce this. (Crowd mummers) Keep in mind I absolutely do believe in what we stand for. Accountability is still important. But we are not fighting the Federation. We are fighting the corporate and militant officials who have little to no regard for the lives of anyone other than their own. They call me heartless. They claim that I am evil or that we can not see the bigger picture. But we are not the ones suppressing others opinions. Thoughts and creativity are being treated as hostile because they know they are in the wrong. They are not letting any debate happen because they have no real argument other than I broke one of their rules and discovered extremely illegal and potentially catastrophic programs. We are not the enemy. Neither are the foot soldiers you have fought against for so long. That is the reason why I have decided to try for peace. I am going to meet with heads of the Federation and try for peace. I understand this will not be popular but it must be known that we tried for peace before we went to war.”

Overhead, a large Federation ship looms over and cries ring from the crowd. A small ship is detached from the cruiser that comes down and opens up, revealing several generals and Adam Malkovich, a tall grizzled and buff black man. His eyes are total black and vacant before someone moves to turn him on. 

“Wait!” Says the translator before Samus can even make a move. “I want to inspect him first.” 

The mechanics handling him look to the generals and nod. They wheel Adam towards Samus and her translator. She opens the back of his head and looks at the wiring. She studies the android and feels over the cables. We see a close up of her fingers moving over it and falting over a tiny red colored box within. She moves to grab it before Samus stops her and when her translator looks to her Samus gives reassuring nod. 

She seals the head and says “Thank you gentlemen, for keeping true to your word. For doing so, we shall now keep ours.” 

Samus’ advisors disrobe showing extensive amounts of weapons on both men and women, save for one. All he takes off is his arm. Samus touches a pad on her arm cannon and we see her suit de-materialize and she's left in her newly revised Zero Suit. It's given its own show off but it is no longer the skimpy one piece. Now it's a black vest with several little sections for flash bang grenades. She has cargo shorts where she holds her signature pistol and several different types of knives and a retractable baton. Underneath she is wearing skin tight black tights that reveal all of her muscle that she's built up in her life as a bounty hunter and a matching shirt that has a metallic design. Around her mouth she has a scarf covering her mouth and it has a the design of a metroid’s mouth and her green hair is in a short ponytail. She removes her weapons and places them on a portable table they have nearby. She takes off her gloves and places them inside the basket. 

The heads of the Federations all look at the rag tag team with a look of begrudging respect. 

“Hello Samus,” Says one. “It's been a long time. I see you got yourself a pretty little Draykuvian.” 

He reaches to touch the translator when she grabs his hand with lightning fast reflexes and twists his hand. He grunts and gets down on one knee but shows no other form of discomfort. 

“My name is Aleo, human. Do not dare to touch me again or I will ensure that you will never touch anything with that hand again.” 

Seamus then puts her hand of Aleo’s shoulder and she lets go. “Forgive me High General. I did not mean to escalate things.” 

Seamus looks into her eyes with reassurance and then looks to the leader of the men who is softly laughing. 

“General Matix you will not speak or regard these people in any way.”

The general looks very upset at this notion but does not say anything. He places his weapons in the same area and together they all board the ship.


End file.
